One Stormy Morning
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: Catherine and her husband Takuto are lying in bed one stormy morning. Whatever shall they do?


It was just one of those perfect mornings. Or at least to Catherine that is. It was early morning and the storm clouds outside hid the sun away, casting a subtle shadow throughout the bedroom. Like the sun wasn't quite ready to wake the world yet. Rain was tapping insistently against the window, an unwavering yet somehow soothing tone. Music played quietly in the background alongside the rain, a Norah Jones CD in the music player. The gentle piano and soft vocals had Catherine sinking further into the bed sheets. She snuggled contently into her husband's arms, bare skin pressing against bare skin under the sheets. She and Takuto had spent most of the morning making love, and both were completely spent, entangled in one another's arms. Takuto was trailing a lazy finger up and down her back with her tucked into his side.

She turned and propped herself up by her elbow, looking down at him. "It's a shame we don't get more days like this."

The finger on her back sent a shiver up her spine, and Takuto smiled. "I agree. I'm glad I called out sick last night."

Catherine chuckled and rested her head against his chest, hearing his deep, steady breathing. They both had been working quite a lot lately, and the previous night, Takuto had called in sick so as to spend the day with her. They'd planned on going out and doing some things together. However, when they woke up that morning, leaving that bed was the last thing on their minds. Several hours later, they were still in bed, completely content with lying in each other's arms. Catherine began drawing circles on his chest with her free hand, sighing. With devilish intentions, her finger ventured further south, and she reveled in the hitch in Takuto's breathing as her hand grazed his most sensitive part. Even after all the times they'd made love just that morning, she wanted more. Needed more. Her body was addicted to his touch, and she wanted him again.

Takuto's smile turned wicked and he quickly rolled them over, pressing her into the mattress. "You think you can handle another round there Cat?"

"Well you know what they say. Fifth time's a charm." She replied before Takuto sealed her lips with his own. A hungry new desire stirring in both of them that could only be extinguished one way. His kiss was toxic, and instead of the hurried and rather frantic pace they had gone at earlier, he slowed it down. Devouring her lips slowly, his hands traced the contours of her body, like he had all the time in the world. Music continued to play softly in the distance, the rain outside matching the slow and stable beat.

Her desperation for him became overwhelming, and her hand reached down, taking hold of his now rock-hard erection. He groaned against her lips as her hand stroked him, rubbing a bead of moisture that had escaped from the tip across him. She loved driving him wild, as he often did to her senses. With her body, she rolled them both over, so that she was splayed atop him. Their lips never parted, and Takuto's tongue entered her mouth, their tongues dancing together.

She finally pulled her lips from his, and began tracing kisses down his face, his cheeks, his neck. She didn't often get to explore him, as he seemed far more interested in exploring her body. But his usual dominant attitude seemed subdued temporarily, allowing her to touch him as she pleased. Granted it seemed like he was seeming to struggle holding back, but he bit his lower lip and allowed her to continue with her ministrations. She kissed her way down to his chest, adding in a lick every now and again. Takuto's chest was pretty impressive for someone behind a computer all day, but she'd never tell him that. She always loved looking at his body, and touching it even more.

She moved painstakingly slowly lower, nipping at the V of his hip gently with her teeth. She heard him whisper her name, his voice breathless. She liked that, she like that a lot. She let out a low chuckle, absolutely loving this. His hardened member pressed insistently against her, demanding attention. She felt it twitch against her, and she finally lowered herself to look at him. His eyes were squeezed closed, and his breath was ragged. He seemed to swell larger underneath her rapturous gaze, and she couldn't help but lick her lips. He was quite well endowed, that much was for sure. Each time she saw it, a wave of heat always burst down to her core. With another teasing smile thrown up at him, she took her tongue and licked him slowly from base to tip. He groaned at the sensation, gripping the bed sheets in his hands. He was barely restrained, and Catherine knew she only had a little while longer before he would burst. But she was going to enjoy this. She was going to enjoy him, as he so often enjoyed her. Taking him into her mouth, she swirled the tip with her tongue, earning her a breathless gasp. Grabbing the base with one hand, she began stroking him while continuing to suckle effortlessly on him. He jerked so hard at the sensation that he nearly pulled from her grasp. But she kept a good hold on him, humming deep in her throat as she continued to suckle him. His hands entangled in her head, unable to help himself. Her eyes sparkled up at him, her desire shining through. With a groan though, Takuto pulled her away from him. She released him with a moist popping sound, and quickly found herself pinned underneath him once again.

"You don't want me to…?" She began to ask, but quickly found her lips being sealed once against his. His touches and kisses seemed more frantic now, and Catherine felt a sense of pride in having driven him this mad. His lips parted from hers, and his lips found that sensitive spot by her earlobe. She arched into him and let out a moan, grabbing at his shoulders.

"My turn." He whispered into her ear, nipping at her earlobe. She was about to ask him what he meant when she felt him press a finger into her, and all thoughts she had were lost. His finger went deeper into her like it was searching for something. His lips pressed against hers again, consuming her cries when his fingers found what it sought for, and he began rubbing her most sensitive spot. His eyes were pure teasing when he pulled his lips away from hers, gazing down at her as she panted urgently.

"Not fair." She managed as his thumb came forward and circled her sensitive bud, adding to her yearning for him.

He chuckled low in his throat, the sound gravely with his own need. "All's fair in love and war."

She pressed her head back against the pillow, her hands continuing to dig into his shoulders. "Please… Takuto…" His lips silenced her again, and she felt him moving into place above her, withdrawing his hand from her. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or frustrated at the loss of sensation, but when she felt him sliding home, any reservations left her mind.

Seating himself fully inside of her, Takuto reached forward and took one of her hands in his, intertwining their fingers together. He pressed their joined hands into the mattress above her head, and grabbed her hip with his other hand. Without moving, he came forward and tenderly kissed her lips. Lovingly. Gently. Like he was worshipping her. Her need grew to new levels, and she ground her hips against his accurately, earning a breathy moan from him. He then began to move his hips against hers unhurriedly, deliberately slow in his movements. Withdrawing ever-so-slowly from her, and then slamming back into her passage. The harsh movements caused her breasts to bounce violently up and down, and Takuto took full advantage, taking one of her breasts into his mouth as he continued to move leisurely inside of her. He swirled his tongue around her sensitive bud. She cried his name out, kneading her hand through his hair with her free hand.

"Harder." She moaned. His lips unlatched from her breast, and with a harsh groan, Takuto lifted her hips up with his free hand, deepening his angle of penetration. He repeatedly grazed her sensitive spot, and she bucked underneath him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, desperately clinging to him. It felt so good. So damned good that Catherine whimpered his name. His strong, sure strokes inside of her drove her wild. Sweat dripped down from his brow onto her neck, tickling her.

"Cat." He groaned, pressing his forehead against hers.

"T-Takuto… I'm coming…" She whispered breathlessly, feeling the earth-shattering sensations begin to blur together.

He quickened his pace, his fingers digging into her hip. "Me too." Almost on command, she screamed his name, her body being overtaken with unending pleasure. Takuto quickly followed, hoarsely shouting her name out as he bucked inside of her, emptying his seed. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, the both of them panting heavily in the aftermath of such a powerful orgasm. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead, and Catherine couldn't help but think just how irresistible he looked when he looked like that. What was the matter with her? She'd just had another earth-shattering orgasm, and she was already thinking of Takuto in marginally inappropriate ways. Whatever was he going to do with her? Takuto smirked at her, and collapsed next to her.

"Here's what I can't figure out." He panted, pulling her into his side once again.

"What's that?"

"How is it that out on missions, I never break a sweat, but a couple hours with you and I'm completely worn out?" He asked, his breathing still ragged but made the effort to lean forward and kiss the tip of her nose.

Catherine grinned at him. "I'm just that good I suppose."

He threw his head back against the pillow and laughed. "Well, I'll go ahead and give you that one since I probably won't even be able to move for a while."

She smirked at him, feeling her eyelids become increasingly heavy. "Fifth time was a charm."

Takuto chuckled, and she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Yep, most assuredly."


End file.
